Spells, Traits, and Feats
The world of Soluna has it's own unique blend of cultures and peoples. This gives rise to specific idiosyncrasies that shape and form the players into their own individual selves. Special traits dependent on the race and nation of origin, as well as new traits involving the specific deities of the world, are available to the players. Feats that augment both old and new classes are also free to be used as well as spells shaped and focused in a unique fashion from ancient art forms. These traits, spells, and feats are a special addition to the already abundant list presented in the Core and the APG. 'Traits of Soluna' As other campaign settings, the world of Soluna boasts a variety of different traits. Traits are subdivided into different categories and though all traits are available for anyone to take, racial traits and some class traits can only be chosen by those belonging to their specific type. A character can choose up to two different types of traits (unless taking a feat that allows more) and are not limited to the traits found in this section. 'Racial Traits' Prodigy (Human) - You are one of the exceptional people who are more adept at a specific skill than the rest of the people around you. This trait allows you to gain an additional skill point in any skill you choose that skill also counts as a class skill for you. * Racism (Any) - You grew up with an inherent prejudice against a specific race, you are distrustful of them and though levels of racism vary, you think they are beneath you. The DC of any skill or spell direct towards you by that specific race increases by 1. * Sylvan Stride (Elf/Ryth) - The underbrush and fallen trees of the forest floor are a familiar sight to you. As such, you can move through difficult terrain as if it were regular terrain as long as you are in a forest. * Fire-forged Hide (Merfaer/Ryth) - Your skin is well insulated to the effects of heat and fire. Any fire damage that would be dealt to you is reduced by 1 point and you cannot catch on fire. * Aether Touched (Vaara Elf/Umbrian) - You were born on a benevolent day, where the spirits and energies of the ethers were at their peak. Spells you cast are harder to counter, raising the DC up by 1. You also gain a +1 bonus to either Knowledge Planes, Arcana, or Religion and this skill is always a class skill for you. * Poison Gland (Merfaer) - You were born with a special poisonous gland that would allow you to distill poison through your bite, spittle, or spines (injury or contact; save Fort DC 14; frequency 1 round/6 rounds; effect 1d2 Con damage; cure 1 save). * Desensitized (Umbrian) - You have been trained or have been exposed around a specific energy. Though normally you are sensitive to them, you have become accustomed to their presence. You do not take the extra d4 damage to an energy of your choice the way other Umbrians do. 'Religion Traits' * Favored Postulate (Saluna) - You have been given a calling ever since you were born, your faith is strong and your will absolute. Spells, supernatural abilities, or spell-like abilities you cast have an increase in DC by 1. * Favored Cantor (Saluna) - Your talents are immensely awe inspiring that they may have been a divine gift given by the Goddess. Whenever you use the Perform skill, you increase your total roll by 1. * Favored Champion (Saluna) - You are struck with divine fervor, championing the words and tenets of the Goddess where ever you roam. As long as you hold a holy symbol of Saluna and worship her, you gain a +1 bonus to damage rolls with one specific weapon. Any class may take this. * Calming Psalm (Saluna) - Your spirit is always filled with the words of the Goddess, calming your body and mind in times of need. Whenever you are inflicted with confused, cowering, dazzled, exhausted, fatigued, frightened, panicked, and shaken you reduce the time you are affected in half (minimum 1). * Serene Psalm (Saluna) - Your spirit is a well of serenity fueled by the grace of the Goddess. You perceive the world in a state of peace, and as such you gain a +1 bonus to all saving throws as long as you have a holy symbol of Saluna in view. * Favored Healer (Saluna) - Your touch channels the warmth and gentle healing of the Goddess. Treat all Heal checks as if they had a +1 bonus and all healing spells, supernatural abilities or spell-like abilities heal for an extra 1 point of HP. * Guidance of the Shooting Star (Saluna) – The Goddess grants her beloved worshipers a holy boon, that their blades and bows may strike true. As long as you hold a holy symbol of Saluna and worship her, you gain a +1 trait bonus to attack rolls with one specific weapon. 'Kingdom Traits' * Plains-lore (Naime/Toka‘ad) - You grew up in the vast open plains, with the wind and skies your childhood playmates. You gain a +2 bonus to Knowledge Geography and Nature when pertaining to plain fauna and flora. You may use these skills untrained only if pertaining to such things. * Farm Born (Naime/Toka‘ad) - Your family comes from a long line of farmers, tillers, ranchers, and the like. You gain a +1 bonus to all Handle Animal checks and any Profession that involves working the land and these skills are always a class skill for you. * Temple Born (Naime) - Your family has a long standing history of being clergymen and women. This influence has affected you all your life. If you are a divine spell caster or a class with the ability to cast divine spells, you may cast any one spell of level 1 or lower without using up a spell slot. You may only use this once per day. * Templerate (Naime) - The presence of the Goddess is wide spread, but more so in the Holy Kingdom of Naime. Growing up you could not escape its grasp, and either willingly of unwillingly, you have a good sense of it’s tenets, rituals, and doctrines. You gain a +1 bonus to Knowledge Religion checks pertaining to the Church of Sophia. * Sacred Bond (Naime) - The animals that roam Naime are blessed by the Goddess and as such are treated as divine and sacred. Hunting them is forbidden. If you are a class that would gain an animal companion or a familiar that is either a lion, deer/stag, owl, hawk, fox, and horse, they gain the celestial template. * Swamp-Lore (Di’Flora) - The swamps and bayous are rampant in your neck of the woods and you have fond memories of playing there as a child. You gain a +2 bonus to Knowledge Geography and Nature when pertaining to swamp fauna and flora. You may use these skills untrained only if pertaining to such things. * Shore Born (Di’Flora) - Your family comes from a lineage of sailors, fishermen, clammers, and the like. You gain a +1 bonus to all Profession checks that involve the sea and all Swim checks. These skills are always a class skill for you. * Market Born (Di’Flora) - The hustle and bustle of the Trade Kingdom of Di’flora has a long lasting influence in how you haggle and barter as well as your keen eye for items of worth. As such you gain a +1 bonus to all Appraise checks and buying/crafting items are at a 5% discount. * Mountain-Lore (Konyu/Toka’ad) - The oppressive mountains and dangerous crags are not a threat to you. Living under it’s shadows for a majority of your life, you are used to its perils. You gain a +2 bonus to Knowledge Geography and Nature when pertaining to craggy or mountainous flora and fauna. You may use these skills untrained only if pertaining to such things. * Ruin Born (Konyu) - Though living in the ancient land of Konyu is hard and in some places illegal, your family none the less has been thriving in a small community amidst the ruins of the once great land. You gain a +1 bonus to Climb and Knowledge History. These skills are always a class skill for you. * Desert-Lore (Ave Dan) - The large expanse of the desert is daunting to others, but you have been snaking your way through it’s dunes for all your life. You gain a +2 bonus to Knowledge Geography and Nature when pertaining to sandy areas and their sparse fauna and flora. You may use these skills untrained only if pertaining to such things. * Wasteland Born (Ave Dan/Antho’s Wing) - Your natural habitat is difficult to farm in, or difficult to live in. It may have been a desert wasteland or a frozen one, it was hard for you and your family. You’ve learned to survive on less and have learned where to best scavenge for supplies. You only need to eat half as much each day and you gain a +1 bonus to Survival checks when scavenging for food. * Social Born (Ave Dan/Ladar Nym) - Your parents may have been wealthy enough that you were subject to the large gatherings of upper society. You have learned the arts of speech craft and you find it easier to deal with the politics of social circles. Because of this, you gain a +1 bonus to Diplomacy, Bluff, and Sense Motive and these skills are always a class skill for you. * Shadow-Lore (Antho’s Wing) - You were born to one of the families entrusted to keep the peace of the kingdom in a place where they keep the most hardened law breakers. Though you may have different goals in life, you have a knowledge of the criminals that come into Antho’s Wing. You gain a +2 bonus to any knowledge that pertains to criminals and at the DM’s discretion you may gain bonuses when attempting to deal with criminals. * Noble Born (Ladar Nym) - Noble families are few and far between in the kingdom and you were lucky enough to be brought up in one. You carry the burden of your family name and as such you have great renown through the land. You may use your influence once per day to gain special privilege if you are in a town or city, these privileges are subject to the DM’s discretion. You are always well known and any attempts to hide your location has a higher chance of failing. * Noble-Lore (Lladar Nym) - You grew up around nobility, maybe even a noble yourself, you know the private goings on of noble families in the kingdom. You gain a +2 bonus to Knowledge Nobility and this skill is always a class skill for you. * Street Urchin (Any) - You live a life in the shadows, maybe you were born quite poor or you just have a penchant for danger and trouble. You are on the fast track to Antho’s Wing if you were caught or if you just took the extra step to bigger crimes. You gain a +1 bonus to Acrobatics, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Disguise, Climb, Escape Artist, or Disable Device and this skill is always a class skill for you. * Stonehewn Gift (Ave Dan/Antho’s Wing) - You have worked extensively in the mines, spending a majority of your time chipping away at rocks and determining the value of the rubble around you. You gain a +2 bonus to Appraise skill checks concerning metals and Knowledge Engineering skill checks if pertaining to rocky foundations or make. 'Equipment Trait' * Heirloom Item - A special prized item that is handed down to you from ancestor to ancestor. This item can be any item, mundane or magical with a market value of 2000 gp or less. If this item is a weapon or armor you do not gain the proficiencies to use them. You cannot augment this item in any way, shape, or form. 'Feats of Soluna' Soluna boasts a few new feats. Like core feats, each feat has a prerequisite that must be met before learning them. Some feats are taken from the Core Rulebook and the Advanced Players Guide so defer to them as necessary. * Extra Dances (Dancer’s Performance class feature) - You can use dancer’s performance for 6 additional rounds per day. You can gain Extra Dances multiple times. Its effects stack. * Lingering Dances (Dancer’s Performance class feature) - The bonuses and penalties from your dancer’s performance continue for 2 rounds after you cease performing. Any other requirement, such as range or specific conditions, must still be met for the effect to continue. If you begin a new dancer’s performance during this time, the effects of the previous performance immediately cease. * Improved Performance (Bardic or Dancer’s Performance class feature) - You increase the save DC of your performance ability by 2. * Conical Channel (Channel energy class feature) - When you channel energy, you may focus the shape of your energy. Instead of the usual 30-foot radius around you, you may choose to create a 30-foot cone whenever you channel energy. * Lined Channel (Channel energy class features) - When you channel energy, you may focus the shape of your energy. Instead of the usual 30-foot radius around you, you may choose to create a 30-foot line whenever you channel energy. * Exotic Weapon Proficiency: Firearms - You can wield firearms without penalty. A non-proficient character takes a -4 penalty to attack rolls with firearms and increases all misfire values by 4. * Improved Wild Shape (Wild Shape class feature, 7th-level Druid) - You are more adept at changing your form, and thus you can now use the Wild Shape class ability as a move action instead of a standard action. * Extra Magus Arcana (Magus Arcana class feature) - You can use your magus arcana more times per day than most. Your magus arcana pool increases by 2. You may gain this feat multiple times, it's effects stack.